Revenge
by Katio
Summary: Cold grey eyes stared up at the photos he had cut from newspapers and taped to the bottom of the bunk above him. He swore he was going to avenge his brother.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi. So, I love to read fan fiction but rarely do I write it. I actually hate writing. I was really surprised when I started working on this story. It was kind of an out of body experience. I felt possessed as I brought the story to life. I'm amazed when I read the finish product because it doesn't feel like I wrote it.

Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. Please ignore any grammar issues. I hope you enjoy the story!

P.S. - Dohner posted this week that she's working on a new NS book with Jericho and Brass yesss! I hope it gets released this year soon!

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling in a dimly lit room. There was a constant beeping sound that had woken her up. 'Where am I…' she thought. She tried to move to get a better view of the room when she felt a sharp rush of pain throughout her body. She gasped and her vision blurred for a few seconds.

She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and a figure dressed in dark blue scrubs slowly came into focus.

"Miss Huntington, calm down down! You're in the hospital," said a loud, female voice.

She looked up to see a tired older looking woman with glasses and dark hair in a tight bun.

Confusion clouded her mind. Why was she in the hospital? What happened to her?

"Please call me, Alice," she said in a rough, scratchy voice.

The older lady reached to the side of her and place a white, styrofoam cup with a straw in front of her lips. "Drink this," she said patiently.

Alice opened her mouth to take the straw and felt relief from the dryness of her tongue.

"My name is Heidi, I'm your nurse. You're in the hospital from a terrible fall," said the woman as she held the cup for Alice. "We gave you some medication, so you might be disoriented."

'A fall…,' Alice thought as she felt her face tightening in confusion. 'What fall-' She took in a sharp breath and started coughing as her drink went down the wrong way. More pain radiated through her body as she coughed and with it came a rush of memories of her night….

* * *

Alice adjusted the straps of her shopping bag on her shoulder as she listened to her roommate talk about how hot New Species were. They were walking back to the apartment after grabbing groceries for the week. She looked over at her roommate, Daisy, who was waving her arms around excitedly as she talked.

"Alice, New Species are sooo big and and juicy! I could just take a bite out of them!" squealed Daisy.

Alice laughed as she could practically see the hearts in her roommate's eyes. "They'll probably be doing the biting. I hear they like to bite," she teased.

Daisy brushed a lock of hair from her face and turned her head to look at Alice. "They bite their mates to mark them and show others that they're taken. How romantic!" she said dreamily.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Just date one already!"

"I would if they weren't hiding away in Homeland!" said Daisy with a pout.

Alice dug into her pocket for her keys. They had just reached the steps to their apartment lobby. She turned to Daisy to tell her that maybe she should be like the 'mate hunters' who stand outside the gates of Homeland, trying to get the attention of New Species officers. She paused when the loud roar of a car engine distracted her. She twisted her head to see bright headlights from a red truck speeding straight in their direction.

She threw her body to the side, tumbling down as the sudden motion made her lose her balance. A loud bang and tires screeching filled her ears. Her head snapped up and her eyes widen in horror at the site. The truck had barely missed her, but it had straight on hit Daisy.

Daisy's body was crushed between a wall and the truck. Her top half and arms were slumped over the hood of the truck.

Alice felt nauseous and tears started to well up in her eyes. She struggled to get up and yell at the idiot driving the truck. Her vision narrowed in on the driver and suddenly time seem to slow. A dark haired man with cold grey eyes looked at her from inside the car. It felt like her heart skipped a beat as she thought, 'That's-'

The truck door opening broke through her thoughts.

Her head whipped to look at her apartment, and she started to run.

"Alice!" roared an angry voice.

Her shoulder slammed the lobby door open in her haste to get away. She pushed through and darted to the stairs. Her heart was pounding loud and her thighs burned, but she could hear the heavy footsteps of her follower.

She made it to the third floor, where her apartment was. Her keys were still in her hands from earlier, and they shook as she opened the door. Alice darted in and was about to slam the door closed when a kick to the door threw her to the ground.

She felt panic as looked up at the wild looking man. "Aliceee," drawled out the man.

She tried to crawl away when pain exploded from her side, and then her long, blonde hair was grabbed in a tight grip. "Where is she, Alice?!" was hissed angrily into her ear.

"Danny please! I don't where she is!" Alice sobbed as her hands reached up to grab the one holding her up.

Pain blossomed through the side of her face when Danny threw her to the ground. "Don't lie to me!"

Alice tried to crawl into a ball when a hand gripped her forearm and started to drag her. She heard a door slide open and then when cold air hit her face, she realized they were on her balcony. Hands wrapped around her throat and dragged her body to a standing position. Her scared blue eyes locked on to cold grey ones.

"I just got out of prison and I'm going to kill that bitch for killing my brother," Danny hissed out. "Tell me where she is!"

Alice's hands dug into the ones cutting into her air supply. "I-I really don't know" she pleaded.

Danny snarled and yanked her body to the side. "If you're not going to tell me then, die bitch!"

The hands choking her released, and she felt weightless for a moment.

She screamed when she realized what was happening. He had thrown her off the balcony.

Pain consumed her and darkness took her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair; waiting to get her discharge papers from the hospital employee that was typing away at her computer.

She felt drained from her morning already. After waking up in the hospital, the police had come to question her about Danny. She had described the details of her night and answered their questions. Towards the end when they started asking about who Danny was looking for, she had gotten a strange chill down her spine.

"So Danny Travis is looking for a woman named Jenny Liu?" said one of the officers. "Do you know where she is now?"

Alice was about to answer when she realized something that made her froze. "Officer, did- did Danny get arrested?"

The two officers in her room looked up from their notepads, and glanced at each other. "Miss," said an officer as he cleared his throat,"We don't want to alarm you, but he was not found at the scene and is still out there."

Alice took a deep breath in and clenched her bed sheets to stop the shaking in her hands.

The other officer spoke, "If you know where Miss Liu is, we can warn her."

She wanted to tell them, but she had a gut feeling that Danny was either nearby or going to get the information if she told them. She couldn't tell the truth.

"I haven't heard from Jenny in a while," she said slowly. "I'm not sure where she's at now."

"You said you were friends in high school, do you have her contact info?" asked an officer.

"No," she lied.

She needed to get to Jenny and warn her about Danny.

After the officers left, she had asked her nurse to take her to the gift shop for new clothes. She was too scared to go home alone knowing that Danny was still out there.

She had bought a hoodie, shorts, tank, panties, and sunglasses. The nurse had offered her some hospital provided underwear but they were large granny looking panties that she had quickly refused. The sunglasses were to help hide the large bruise around her left eye.

Alice felt amazed that the fall had only broken her leg with just mild bruises and cuts on the rest of her body. However, she felt guilt at her roommate's condition. Daisy was currently in ICU in a medically induced coma.

"Alright, dear, you are all set to go," said the woman in front of her, snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

"Thank you," she said and grabbed the walker scooter she had been given to use. It had a thick cushion for her to rest her knee and leg cast on. It also had a handlebar with a hand brake to control the steering as she pushed off with her other leg.

She rolled to lobby area and stopped at the reception desk. "I need a taxi," she said. Uber would have been her preferred choice, but her phone was missing. Another reason why she had to meet Jenny in person was that she didn't remember her number. Who remembers phone numbers these days?

Once the taxi had arrived and she was settled in, the driver asked her for her destination.

"NSO Homeland please."

* * *

The line to get into Homeland was a long wait. After 50 minutes, Alice was getting closer to the front of the line. She lifted a hand to rub at her growing headache. The protesters camped by the gates were very loud and annoying.

Alice was hungry and exhausted. She had barely eaten the food the nurse had brought her in the morning, too stressed from the recent events, but now she wished she had attempted to eaten more. Her hands were starting to shake, something that commonly happened when she didn't eat for a long period of time.

She winced when a nearby protester picked up in volume. "New Species are demons! They're stealing women and forcing them to stay with them!" screeched a balding, large man.

The woman in front of her snorted and said, "Can't force the willing."

The fat man snapped his head over to them. He waddled his way over and said, "You must be under their control already! Let us save you!" He reached out to the grip the woman's shoulder.

"Hey! Let go of me!" The woman yelled.

Alice was alarmed, but before she could do anything. The man stumbled in her direction after the woman gave the guy a kick to the shins. She couldn't react fast enough with her injured leg and lost her balance as the man crashed into her. She fell on her back and struggled to breath with the wind knocked out of her.

There was an increase in crowd volume that overwhelmed her. It crushed her already frayed nerves. She just wanted to go home and hug her favorite pillow.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted by strong arms and was pressed up against a muscular chest.

* * *

Rain hated guard duty at the main gates during the day. The noise from the crowds irritated his canine senses, and the helmet he had to wear to cover his face was uncomfortably warm.

He felt an elbow nudge his side from Moon, his guard duty partner for the day. "Another day in paradise, right Rain?" said Moon.

Rain growled and said, "The humans are stubborn idiots." He looked over at the crowds of reporters and protesters. His gaze stopped at the line of people waiting to get into Homeland. "Moon, what is that black thing the blonde female over there with sunglasses is leaning on," he asked.

Moon looked and said, "I think it's for her leg. You see how it's wrapped up? It looks like she injured it, and the device helps her get around."

Both males suddenly tensed when a male protester lurched his way to another female in front of the one they had been discussing.

Moon snarled when he saw the male grabbing the female. "Security! There's a large, male protester harming a female in the waiting line," he shouted into his radio.

Rain felt amusement when he saw the female kick the overweight man, but his humor quickly died when he saw the man crash into the female behind them. "Let's get down there, Moon!" he snarled as he headed for the stairs.

They quickly made it down and outside the gates. The crowd was in an uproar with the turn in events, and reporters were swarming in to get photos. Rain caught a glimpse of the blonde female on the ground unmoving. What if she was injured or the people stepped on her? He growled and shoved the people blocking his way to the female. As soon as he got to her side, he crouched down to lift her up. 'She's so light,' he thought briefly before moving back to the gates. He barely glanced at the rest of security hauling the large, male protester back as well.

When he got back to the gates, he headed to the side, trying to get away from the crowd and noise. A medic rushed over him and said, "How is she?"

His grip tighten, protective instinct roaring at him for a moment, but he gently crouched down to set the female down so that the medic could look at her.

A pale hand grabbed his vest, halting his movement. It was from the female in his arms, she was shaking. "It's okay. I'm putting you down so we can examine you for injuries," he tried to say calmly.

Once he had set her down, the medic prodded and asked her questions. "Are you hurt or do you feel pain anywhere? Is this bruise from the fall?"

Alice winced when she felt a finger poking the left side of her face. "Um, no I'm fine. Just winded from falling," she said pushing the hand away.

Rain frowned when he noticed that the medic was referring to a dark bruise, partially covered by her sunglasses. He snatched her glasses off, and was stunned with what he saw. Gorgeous, blue eyes stared at him, but their beauty was dimmed by a large, purplish bruise covering her her left eye area and temple.

He snarled and wanted to grab the idiot, male protester.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Rain, and tried to grab her glasses back. "I'm fine! This- this is from earlier... " she mumbled. "Look, I need to see someone at Homeland urgently. I'm fine, really," she said.

The medic seemed to have a look of pity and the big male New Species, she assumed from his size and deep voice, was tense.

"Alright, well let's get you going then," the medic said with a sigh.

Alice gasped as she suddenly felt herself being picked up again by the male New Species. "I'm moving you to an officer that will help you find your person," he growled.

"Um- thank you for your help," she said quietly as she was held up. "Where's my scooter? You don't have to carry me."

Rain didn't answer her, and simply walked over to one of the gate officers. "Book, this female is looking for someone at Homeland," he said to a New Species officer with a tablet in his hand.

Book looked up from his tablet, pausing at the view in front of him.

Rain was a tall and big canine New Species. He was currently detected out in his dark NSO security gear and holding a small female. She had long, blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses, a hoodie, and shorts. He passed a brief glance over at her white, casted leg.

"Ok, what's the name of who you're looking for," he said.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "Jenny Liu, she works on your legal team."

Book typed in the name on his tablet which pulled up her info. "What's your relation to her?" he asked.

"I'm a friend. I- I need to talk to her about an urgent, private matter," she said.

Rain tensed as he picked up the scent of fear from her. Book gave him a look, it seemed he noticed it as well.

He had a squeaking noise behind him and he turned his head to see Moon rolling the female's walking thing. "The humans started brawling outside, but luckily we got this out of the way before it took any damage," he said giving a thumbs up.

Rain didn't want to let the female out of his arms, but he forced himself to set her down. Alice reached over to her scooter, and settled her leg on it.

Book said, "We'll notify Miss Liu, that you're here. You can have a seat over here while you wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik Bernard sighed and rubbed his temples as he listened to the voice on his cell phone. He was one of the many lawyers for NSO. He got out of his chair and walked out of his office to wave at his assistant for a cup of coffee.

A petite woman with short, dark hair looked up from the stack of papers she was working on. Jenny Liu stood up and walked over to the office break room. She poured coffee into a mug and added plenty of sugar and cream. Her boss was a fierce and stern looking man, and she remember being surprised that he had liked his coffee light and sweet.

She carried the coffee into his office and set it down on his desk. He gave her a quick nod of thanks without breaking off from his conversation on the phone. Jenny then headed back out, planning to return back to the papers she had to look over when the office phone rang. She picked it and said into the phone, "Erik Bernard's office, this is Jenny, how can I help you?"

"Jenny Liu?" said a deep voice. "This is Book. I'm a security officer at the north main gates. There's a woman here who said she needs to see you. Her name is Alice Huntington."

Jenny paused and thought, 'Why was Alice here? Why didn't she just call me?' Concern rose up and she replied, "I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and then picked it up again to dial for an escort. NSO was strict about not letting the human employees walk around Homeland without an escort.

She grabbed her coat and bag, and then she walked over to Erik's office. She motioned that she was heading out. Erik was still on the phone, so he simply waved her out.

She walked out just as a black Jeep rolled to a stop in front. Jenny waved to Snow in the Jeep. He was one of the officers that regularly escorted her. She walked over and hopped into the Jeep. Snow's gorgeous blue eyes locked on hers and he sent her a smile that made her cheeks warm. Damn New Species for being so hot.

"Hello, Jenny," he said warmly. Jenny was embarrassed when she felt her nipples tighten at his voice. She admitted that she had a mild crush on the handsome New Species. Work kept her too busy to meet people outside of work. Snow was great eye candy during the day.

Snow took a deep inhale and his eyes seemed darken as he said, "You smell amazing." Jenny felt her face flame, realizing with his heightened senses that he could smell her arousal. She ran her hand through her hair and nervously laughed. "Thanks Snow," she said.

He put the car in drive and they started moving. Snow cleared his throat and said, "Are you free later tonight to get dinner with me?" Jenny wasn't surprised by his question. Snow had ask a couple times already if she wanted to meet up with him after work. She hesitated to say yes. Her last relationship had traumatized her. Derrick had been sweet at first, but he become more controlling and dominating as they dated. She bite her lip as her mind flashed back to the last time she had been with Derrick.

* * *

Jenny balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she juggled the take the food out of the fridge. "Alice, I'm fine," she tried to say convincingly into the phone.

"Jenny, that jerk hit you!" said Alice angrily. "I don't care if you two were already arguing! He shouldn't have done that!"

"Alice, it was just that one time," she lied. Derrick had hit her a few more times after that but she didn't want to admit that. He always said he was sorry and that he loved her afterwards. Jenny knew deep down that she was in denial.

"I'm coming over!" said Alice. Jenny could hear things moving around through the other side of the phone. "I'm going to drag you over to my place for the weekend. We can pretend that it's a sleepover like we used to do in college, and not a rescue attempt if you're in denial!"

Jenny sighed. Alice was petite, gentle looking woman, but she could be really strong and stubborn at times. "Ok, ok, " she relented.

"I'll be there soon," she heard before the phone connection dropped.

Jenny dropped her the phone on the kitchen counter next to the food she had taken out of the fridge. She glanced at the clock and figured she better start packing a little travel bag instead of cooking dinner. Alice was only a short 20 minutes away.

She was in her room stuffing clothes and some toiletries into her backpack when she heard the front door open. 'Shit, Derrick's home early', she thought. She tried to shove things into her bag faster. She had just zipped up her bag when she saw Derrick step into the bedroom. Derrick narrowed his gray eyes at her. "Where are you going?" he said motioning to her bag.

"I'm just going to Alice's for the weekend," she said as she tried to walk past him. Jenny felt a hand grip her arm and spin her. She looked up and felt fear with the look Derrick had in his eyes. "You're leaving aren't you!" he said as he shook her harshly. "Ow! Danny, let me go!" she said her voice raising as panic kicked in.

She threw her backpack at him, and pushed out of his hold. Jenny knew she had to get out. Screw getting her things right now. Once she was freed, she sprinted down the hallway. Jenny made a dash to the kitchen to grab her phone and keys. She had just picked them up when she was slammed into the fridge. Derrick pushed her front body into the fridge and the side of her face pressed painfully into the cold metal. "You're not going anywhere!" he snarled.

Derrick spun her around and she struggled when his hands wrapped around her throat. "You're mine!" he spat into her face. "I tell you when and where you can go!"

Jenny felt tears in her eyes and her vision blurred. She tried to dig her nails into his and kicked at his legs, trying to get him to let go, but that seemed to make him tighten the hold he had on her throat.

Suddenly, she heard Derrick shout and then his hands released her. She slide down the fridge to the ground, coughing and panting heavily. "Jenny!" said a female voice, shaking her shoulder. She looked up to see the scared, blue eyes of her friend Alice who was holding a pan in her other hand. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Alice said in a shaking voice. Before Jenny could respond, Alice was suddenly thrown away from her. Derrick had kicked her in the side.

Alice screamed as Derrick strode over and started kicking her. "You're gonna pay for hitting me bitch," he spat out. "I'm going to-" He suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side.

Jenny panted and shook as she slowly let go of the kitchen knife she had shoved into Derrick's back.

Derrick's face twisted into a murderous rage and he lunged at her. Jenny screamed as he grabbed onto to her. They struggled, crashing into the the kitchen cabinets before falling the ground.

Jenny was on the floor and in pain, but adrenaline made her crawl blindly. She needed to get away! The eerie silence in the kitchen confused her and made her pause. Her eyes searched frantically around the kitchen, and landed on Derrick's prone body on the floor. He had landed on his back, and the knife had driven deeper into his body. She stared strickenly at the growing pool of blood.

* * *

Jenny was startled from her thoughts when a warm, large hand covered her clenched one. She snapped up to see Snow frowning at her. "Jenny," he said hesitatingly.

"S-sorry!" she blurted out. She was mortified that she had zoned out. Especially into a memory that haunted her nightmares.

Snow looked upset as he slowly let go of her hand, "I apologize. I didn't realize you were against dating New Species," he said gruffly.

Jenny was stunned as she realized that he must have picked up on her fear and thought she disliked New Species. "No!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand. "I-I was thinking about an old ex," she said. Jenny hesitated before she said, "He wasn't a good guy."

Snow frowned and he adjusted his hand to hold hers and run his thumb over her knuckles. "New Species aren't like humans. We treat our females with respect and would never cheat on them," he growled.

Jenny gave Snow a small smile and squeezed the large, warm hand holding hers. "I know. I would love to get dinner with you, " she said shyly.

A stunning, grin appeared on Snow's face. "Maybe tonight?" he asked as he pulled up to the main gates.

She smiled back and said, "I'll have to see once I head back to the office."

Snow looked around at the gates and asked, "So why are you here?"

"My friend dropped by to see me for some reason," she replied. Concern rose up in her again as she remembered why she had left the office.

They both stepped out of the Jeep and started walking.

* * *

Rain stared at the sleeping female sitting in a chair in the security office. Alice had fallen asleep within minutes of sitting down. She seemed worn out even in sleep. He took a deep breath in and nearly groaned out loud. Her scent was free of the fear that had been covering it earlier, and it was amazing. He wanted to pick her up and bury his head into her neck to get a deeper inhale of her scent.

He tried to shake his head to clear his mind. Never had a female scent pulled him so strongly. 'Is this what the mated males go through,' he wondered. As he was trying to collect himself, the office door opened and a petite woman with dark hair and eyes walked through. Behind her, stepped in Snow. Book gestured from his desk to Alice, who was still sleeping.

Jenny walked over to Alice. Her concern shot up when she noticed the state Alice was in. 'Broken leg?' she thought. 'And… that looks like an ugly bruise peeking out from her sunglasses.' Jenny bent to shake her awake.

Alice stirred and slowly moved her head, reorienting herself. She realized she had fallen asleep, but Jenny was standing in front of her with concern on her face.

"Jenny," she croaked out. Alice cleared her throat before continuing. "We have to talk."

"What's wrong?" said Jenny as she crouched down in front of Alice.

Alice hesitated, looking at the males surrounding them. Book seemed to pick up on her nervousness and started talking to Rain and Snow about the earlier incident with the protester.

She leaned her face in close to Jenny's and whispered, "Danny's out. He's looking for you."

Jenny's mouth dropped open in surprise and then horror filled her face. "D- Did he do this you," she said reaching out a shaking hand to Alice's thigh.

Alice bit her lip and tears filled her blue eyes. She nodded in response.

Jenny stood up suddenly and said, "Snow, can you tell someone to bring my car over."

"Sure," Snow replied and spoke into his radio for the request.

She reached into her bag for her phone and called Erik to tell him she had a matter to deal with and needed the rest of the day off.

Snow looked at Jenny. She looked visibly upset and was biting her thumbnail as she talked on her phone. He was concerned about her. Jenny had been working at NSO for almost a year already. He escorted her around NSO multiple times, but when she had politely refused other New Species advances, he figured she was just not interested in them. Snow liked her though. She was easy to talk to and he enjoyed being in her company.

"Jenny, are you alright," he said as the two females headed out the door.

Jenny paused and looked at him. He was alarmed at the flash of terror he could see in her eyes and smell in her scent. "I don't know…" she said softly.

"Let me give you my cell number," he said quickly. "If you need anything, even just someone to talk to, you can call me." Jenny nodded and handed her phone to him. He punched in his number and said, "Plus we still have to get dinner sometime soon." Snow gave her a wink as he handed back her phone.

Jenny let out a small laugh and said, "Of course."

* * *

Jenny gripped her steering wheel tightly with both hands. Her eyes were on the road, but she was driving on autopilot. She hadn't said a single word to Alice once they were in the car.

Alice cleared her throat and finally asked, "Where are we going, Jenny?"

"To my apartment," she replied.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? Danny knew where I lived. What if he knows where you live?"

Jenny slammed on her brakes, and Alice yelped in pain as the seat belts locked from the safety feature.

Fear filled her as she realized that Alice could be right. "Danny went to you, looking for me though so maybe he doesn't know," she tried to reason. They were literally a couple blocks away from her apartment.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the loud sirens of a fire truck driving by them. Another fire truck followed right behind it. They both stared at the trucks as they rolled to a stop a block down from them. Jenny was confused and slowly said, "I think that's my apartment complex."

She lifted her foot off the brake and the car moved forward. She gaped at the scene that came into view. "That's- my apartment!"

Her apartment was on the fifth floor and she could clearly see her blue window curtains as smoke and flames billowed out from her window.

"Do you think…" Alice trailed off.

They both knew with their gut what the answer was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny jerked awake. Her phone was ringing. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on the covers of their hotel bed. They had checked into a hotel to stay for the night. She could hear the shower running. She knew Alice was in there.

Her phone kept ringing so she rolled over to grab it from the nightstand where it was charging. "Hello," she said huskily before clearing her throat, "This is Jenny."

"Jenny, it's Snow," replied a deep voice. "Did I wake you? It's only 7PM."

She rubbed her eyes and said, "Yeah, it's been a rough day."

"Are you okay?" Snow said with concern in his voice.

"Um, I just-," Jenny paused suddenly feeling really overwhelmed and tears welled up in her eyes. "No, I'm not okay," she sniffled out.

Snow growled. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

Jenny started sobbing as the tears she was holding back broke through. "My apartment burned down."

She heard a pause before Snow said, "Come live at Homeland. There's employee housing available."

"My friend, Alice, needs a place though too. We checked into a hotel for the night," she said trying to get her breathing under control.

"She can stay at Homeland too. I'll talk to someone about it."

Jenny rubbed her eyes of her tears. She felt relief wash over her. If they were at Homeland, Danny wouldn't be able to get in.

"What happened to your apartment," Snow asked. She hesitated, wondering how much she should tell him. "Jenny, you can trust me," he said seeming to read her mind.

"Um, you remember my ex that I told you about earlier? The bad guy?"

Snow snarled, "Did he burn your place down?!"

"Um, no…. he's dead." Jenny paused before continuing, "When we were dating, he started hitting me, and I realized I had to leave him. We got into a bad fight as I was trying to leave. My friend that came to Homeland today, Alice, she tried to help me. Derrick was hurting her though and I just blindly grabbed this kitchen knife and stabbed him."

She paused to take a slow deep breath in. "His brother got released from prison yesterday. I think he's looking for revenge. He attacked Alice last night, asking her where I was."

Snow was stunned with a mix of emotions. He was proud that Jenny had fought back, but he was enraged that someone was trying to hurt her.

"I'm going to come get you," he growled.

"What? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Homeland?" Jenny thought Snow's concern was touching, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"I can take a task force with me," Snow replied. "It's probably better that way if that human male looking for you is still out there."

"Oh, um, okay then," she gave in and told Snow where she was staying at. He told her he would get a team together and be there soon. He would let her know when he was heading over.

Jenny dropped the phone to her chest, staring blankly at the ceiling for a moment. She was surprised at the turn in events but felt relieved.

Her head turned when she heard the squeaking of Alice's scooter. Alice's hair was wet and her skin was flushed. She flashed a smile at Jenny and said, "Feeling fresh, yes!" Jenny laughed at Alice's exclamation.

She filled Alice in on her phone conversation with Snow.

* * *

Snow turned his head to glanced back at the two males sitting in the back of the SUV. "You didn't have to come with me, but I appreciate the support," he said to Rain and Smiley.

He had struggled to get approval to go out. Tiger and Darkness weren't happy and thought it was a bad idea. They agreed to let them leave with a team of human task officers going with them.

In the driver's seat was Trey, and he spoke up, "Text them that we're in the parking garage. I can get us close to an exit, but I don't want you guys going in there."

They rolled to a stop in front of the doors to an elevator lobby in the parking garage. Snow texted Jenny quickly, and then glanced briefly in the side mirror. The second dark suv with the team escorting them was parked behind them.

Rain sat in the backseat with clenched hands. He was furious with what Snow had told revealed to him. Alice hadn't been hurt by the male protester but by another male seeking revenge! Humans males seemed to not understand how dishonorable it was to abuse females.

A loud ding alerted them that the elevators were stopping at their floor. They watched as a couple with a small child stepped out, rolling suitcases with them. Behind them walked Alice and Jenny. Well, more like Jenny walked and Alice rolled with one leg up on her scooter.

The women were heading to the the black SUVs when suddenly a black Jeep came squealing around the corner. The top half of a man appeared from the open roof of the Jeep. He had an assault rifle and opened fire at them.

Jenny screamed, yanking at Alice's hoodie, and they fell to the ground. Screams and shouts were heard over the gunfire. She felt herself being picked up roughly. Snow had run out of the SUV to get her to the vehicle. Jenny caught a glimpse over Snow's shoulder of someone else picking up Alice.

A man yelled from the front seat, "Let's go! We gotta get out of here!"

Jenny realized she was in the front seat, still in Snow's arms. She heard car doors slammed and looked at the backseat. There were two male New Species and Alice was in between them looking at her with scared eyes. She noticed Rain was holding a hand to his bicep. A dark, wetness was there that she concluded was blood.

Everyone lurched as Trey turned a corner fast and sharp.

Jenny gasped out in pain. Snow loosened his hold to look down at her. He gasped when he saw a dark stain on her side. She had been shot. Snow pressed a hand to her side and she moaned in pain. "Trey!," he snarled, "We have to get back fast!"

Jenny felt her vision starting to darken. Snow was looking at her with concern but his face blurred as she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she woke, she was laying in unfamiliar bed and room. She tried to move her hand but it was trapped. Her head turned to look, and saw a mass of blonde hair resting on her bed. Alice was sitting in a chair, holding her hand, but was sleeping.

A warm hand stroked her head and she turned to her other side to look at the tired blue eyes of Snow. "Hey beautiful, you scared me," he whispered.

"I don't feel beautiful," she croaked back. Snow placed a cup with a straw in front of her lips. She took a drink and he said, "You were shot and had to have surgery. We're in Medical at Homeland."

Jenny stopped drinking, her dry mouth felt much better, and leaned back deeper into her pillows. "What about Danny?" she said tiredly.

Snow's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "He got away, but I promise you that you're safe now," he swore.

Jenny reached up her other hand that was in Alice's grip to squeeze Snow's hand by her face. "Thank you," she said.

She felt Snow's thumb stroking her cheek. "Sleep," he quietly demanded and she let the darkness consume her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice looked up blankly at her ceiling. She was in one of the housing units provided for the employees of Homeland. Jenny was still in Medical, so she was alone. It was night time, but she struggled to fall asleep. She sighed and rolled over to the side of the bed, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Maybe a stroll outside would tire her out and help her fall asleep.

Alice glanced at a mirror as she rolled out on her scooter. She was wearing a large T-shirt over some shorts, Her hair was a mess but she didn't care since she figured she wouldn't run into anyone this late at night.

Once she was out of the house, she started on the path outside. Not planning anywhere in mind, but just thought a few laps around would help. The area had multiple units close to each other. They all looked similar in appearance. The wheels of her scooter made squeaking sounds as she pushed off with her other leg. She cringed at the noise. It usually wasn't noticeable but with the quietness of the night, it seemed to echo loudly.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to pause. She turned her head to see a large figure walking her way. It was Rain. He strolled over to her slowly with hands in his pocket. As he got closer, she admired his long dark hair and hazel eyes. His eyes had an intense look in them that she found really sexy. Alice could feel her nipples tighten under her shirt and she hoped the large shirt would hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Rain had left his apartment for a walk, but it appeared his feet had taken him to the housing units for the human employees. He cursed his instincts that called out to hunt out for Alice. He wanted her. When he saw her outside, he was surprised but excited to see her. He walked over to her slowly as not to alarm her. Rain admired her creamy thighs. The baggy shirt she wore made her look small but he could see that she had curves that he wanted to grab with his hands. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes surrounded by a heart shaped face and disheveled long blonde hair. She looked sexy and his dick twitched.

Rain had heard from his human security members that New Species were too blunt in their way of approaching females. They said it was too forward to show interest in a human female by asking to share sex. He didn't want to scare Alice, but he wanted her.

As he got closer, he took an inhale to get a whiff of her scent and nearly groaned at how mouth watering it was. He was pleased to scent mild arousal from her as well. Rain clenched his hands in the pockets of his jacket trying to prevent him from reaching out to her.

"Hi," Alice said once Rain was closer. Her head tilted up to look at him as he towered over her 5'5 height. She admired his wide chest. 'Daisy's right,' she thought, 'New Species males are big and hot.'

"What are you doing out here," Rain said in a husky tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Couldn't sleep," she admitted. "What about you?"

Rain paused, staring intensely at her, before saying "I was thinking about you."

Alice felt her cheeks warm and her heart rate pick up.

Rain cleared his throat and said, "I've heard that human females find New Species too blunt with their approach and prefer to take things slow."

Alice blinked up confusedly at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"A New Species Male shows that he is interested in a female by asking to share sex," he said.

She could feel her mouth drop open in surprise, but she closed it quickly and swallowed. That did seem like a blunt approach, but she twitched feeling wetness grow between her legs. Thinking of sex with such a sexy male in front of her made her wet.

Rain took a breath in and the look in his eyes increased in intensity. "I can tell you want me," he growled.

Alice felt her face flame. She had forgotten New Species had such sensitive senses. She tried to think of something to say, but Rain spoke before she did.

"I find the human approach too slow. Alice, I would like to share sex with you. I can wear you out and it will help you fall asleep."

Alice was stunned but the thought of his proposal made her even wetter. She knew she wanted him too.

"Okay," she told him shyly.

Rain's inner beast roared in excitement. He wanted to just pick her up and quickly take her back to her place, but he tried to calm himself. They walked back to the unit she was staying at. Once the door was closed, he strode over to pick her up bridal style. Alice gasped in surprise but she wrapped her arms around his neck. He headed over to the room that he saw had a bed and gently placed her down.

He started to take off his clothes and paused when he was at his black boxer briefs. Alice blushed seeing all of him is glory. He had muscles everywhere and she itched to run her fingers over him. She could see that he was already excited with the big tent in his briefs.

She took a deep breath in and wet her lips and noticed Rain follow the motion of her tongue with his eyes. She reached down to grab the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. She tossed it to the side and was going to reach for her shorts but she paused feeling large warm hands on her ribs.

Rain pushed her down to the bed and his mouth latched onto one of her rosy pink nipples. Alice threw her head down onto the pillows and arched her back, moaning at his actions. She reached out to rub her hands all over him. She wrapped her non injured leg around his hip, pressing him closer to her. Alice could feel his arousal pressing against her center. She moan her hips arched up to rub against him.

Rain let out a loud snarl and pushed up on his arms. His hazel eyes looked like honey Alice thought as looked at them before his head lowered down to capture her lips.

His lips were so soft and she sucked at the bottom one. Rain groaned as he tore his lips from her to look at her. They were both heavily panting. He pushed off his hands, sitting on his knees, and reached for her shorts. "I need to taste you," he rasped.

Alice lifted her hips to help him and as soon as her bottoms were off, Rain's head dove between her thighs. She cried out as he gave her mound a long lick and then started swirling his tongue around her clit. His tongue felt absolutely amazing. Alice knew she wouldn't last long and she came quickly.

As she regained her breathing, she looked up at Rain. He was rolling a condom down his large dick. He was breathing heavily as he looked at her. "I'm going to try to go slow. You should know that I'll growl loudly, don't be alarmed." Alice just opened her arms in response, beckoning him to her.

One of his arms placed by her side and he adjusted his length to her center with his other hand. She reached up to rub his chest. He was big but her wetness from earlier easily slid him into her velvety folds. She moaned loudly as he filled her. He was growling as his hand reached to grab her hip and start thrusting into her.

"Rain!" She said moaning loudly.

He started thrusting slowly, but soon he was pounding into her. It was so good she thought as she dug her nails into him. Her head turned to the side and instinctively her mouth latched onto his bicep and bit him. She heard him snarl and then all his weight was pressing into her and he thrusted into her faster. Alice could feel her muscles clenching around him and her vision blurred as she came screaming.

Rain was amazed at how tight and good she felt around his dick. When she bit him, he had lost himself to his instincts and pounded into her forcefully. He snarled loudly as he came, feeling himself swell at the base of dick.

His hand let go of her hip to brace against her side, trying to keep his weight off of her as they both recovered, panted heavily in the aftermath.

Alice wiggled her hips, confused at the sensation she felt with Rain still in her. "What is this that?" She asked Rain.

Rain pushed up to look at her. "Canine species swell at the base of their dicks after coming," he said. "It will go away in a few minutes."

"Oh," Alice said blinking up at him. It didn't feel bad so she wasn't bothered by it. "It's okay. It forces you to cuddle me," she said teasingly.

Rain chuckled and leaned his face to nuzzle her neck. "I'll cuddle you anytime."

Alice yawned and wrapped her arms around him. 'What an unexpected turn of the night,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jenny wiped at the steamy bathroom mirror. She was still in Medical, but had insisted on taking a shower. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she loosened the white towel wrapped around her to look at her healed injury. The doctors told her they had given her advance healing drugs that speed up her recovery time. She had been shot in her right side but there was only slight pink scarring to show for it after a few days.

She got dressed and stepped outside the bathroom. Snow was leaning on the wall in front and he pushed off to walk over to her. She flashed him a smile. Snow had been by her side constantly and she felt really grateful for his help.

"Ready?" Snow said as he looked her over.

She had been cleared to leave today, and Snow had insisted they go back to his place for dinner. He had teasingly said she owed him a dinner date night.

Jenny looked down at what she wore. They had given her the smallest sized T-shirt and sweatpants they had available but with her slim figure it was still ginormous on her. "This isn't exactly what I would wear for date night, but I guess it works," she said picking at the shirt with one hand.

Snow reached over to place a hand under her chin to tilt her head up. "You look beautiful," he said as he reached down to kiss her. Jenny smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to reach him. This wasn't the first time they had kiss. He had done it a couple days earlier while he was keeping her company in Medical.

They broke apart and Snow grabbed her hand to lead her outside.

The ride to his place was a short one. Jenny peered around at the building. Snow had told her he lived in dorms for the New Species males. They got out and he lead her to the elevators. They passed some residents that greeted Snow and looked at her curiously. Soon they were at inside his place.

Snow walked to his kitchen to start cooking. He was going to make steaks with potatoes and greens. Jenny hopped up onto one of his bar stools and leaned her arms on the counter, watching Snow move around the kitchen. She never had someone cook her dinner and it was a nice feeling.

Snow turned to her and said, "New Species don't drink, but I asked around and had someone bring you the wine you like." Jenny was pleasantly surprised and she accepted the glass he poured her of white moscato. Yes, it was more of a dessert wine but she had always had a sweet tooth.

"Thank you," she said smiling at Snow. He was so sweet.

Dinner turned out to be delicious. She leaned back in her chair happily sipping on her wine. Snow stood up to put the dishes in the sink. She was going to help but he had shooed her hands away from picking stuff up.

Jenny got up and approached Snow's from behind as he stood at the sink. She wrapped her arms around his firm waist and rubbed the side of her face into his back. "What's for dessert," she asked.

Snow turned the sink off and dried his hands on a towel before turning around slowly. When Jenny let go of him, he grabbed her hips and gently lifted her onto his countertop. "Me," he said lowly looking into her wide brown eyes. Jenny smiled and reach up to grab his face to bring to hers. She wet her lips before reaching up to meet his. Snow pushed his chest forward and her thighs parted to let him closer. She moaned feeling his arousal and wrapped her legs around him. Snow growled and she felt his large hands grab her ass and pick her up. She clung to him as they still kissed, and he maneuvered them to his bed. She rolled her hips against his length, and he groaned as they landed on the bed.

Before she knew it, both of their clothes were off and they were back to kissing. Snow broke off to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned and arched when he reached a sensitive spot. "Snow!" She said panting as she pushed him up. "What's wrong," he said as he looked down at her. His blue eyes had darkened with lust.

"Let's switch. Roll me onto you," she said. Snow arched an eyebrow at her but complied. She was sitting on top of him, her knees barely touching the bed with his wide body. She put both her hands on his chest for leverage and looked down at him with a teasing grin. "I still want dessert," she teased.

Snow growled and squeezed her hips, but before he could answer she had already started. Her lips latched onto nipple and her tongue flicked at it as she sucked. Snow's grip on her hips tightened almost painfully but she continued, giving the other nipple the same treatment. Jenny then slowly eased down him, placing kisses and nibbles on his skin as she went. Soon she was laying in between his legs soaking in the view.

His dick was fully erect and it twitched as she admired the length and mushroom tip. She loved that he was smooth all over. Snow growled her name and she looked up to see him staring down at her intensely. She leaned forward a little bit and licked him from his base to tip without breaking eye contact. Snow snarled and fisted the bed sheets. Her lips covered the head of his dick and she swirled her tongue as she took more of him in her mouth. He tasted so sweet. Dessert indeed she thought. She could eat him anytime. Hearing him growl and tense under her made her so wet.

Snow pulled her head from his dick and quickly flipped them over. "I need you," he said panting heavily. Jenny had no objections and simply spread her thighs and wrapped her legs around him. Snow rubbed his length over her folds, coating his dick in her juices. "You're so wet," he growled. Jenny responded with, "Fill me up, baby."

Snow eased his length into her. She was so tight, and he slowed to allow her to adjust to his length. Soon he was thrusting into her at a steady pace. Jenny moaned loudly. Snow was so big that it was a little painful but it felt better as he moved. She bucked her hips trying to get him to move faster. Snow snarled at her movements and before she knew it, she was flipped onto her belly. She felt his hands grab her hips up and soon he was pounding into her from behind. Jenny clenched the sheets, screaming his name. When she felt his fingers rib against her clit, she climaxed, her walls tightened around his dick.

Snow snarled and she felt his weight press into her back as he thrusted hot spurts of his seed into. They both laid there panting. Jenny had never let a guy finished inside of her, but it was a warm, pleasant feeling.

Once she caught her breath she realized Snow was still hard inside of her. She wiggled her hips and said, "You're hard after that?"

Snow nuzzled her shoulder and chuckled. "New Species have great stamina."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice woke up on her side. She felt a large, warm chest pressed against her back and there was a strong arm wrapped her side. She slowly blinked her eyes open. Sunlight was peeking through her window blinds. She was very content and didn't want to move but nature was calling her.

She shifted up and went to lift the arm around her, but it tightened and she heard Rain growl. "Where are you going, " he mumbled against her back. "Bathroom," she said rubbing his arm. He released her and she got up to do her business.

When she finished, she paused to check her phone. She saw a missed call that she recognized was from one of Daisy's doctors. She headed over to the couch in the living room as she pressed the number to call back. It rang for a little bit before she heard a male voice answer, "This is Lee."

"Hi, Doctor Lee. This is Alice. I'm returning your call?" She said into the phone.

"Yes, good morning Alice," said the doctor pausing for a moment. "I have some unfortunate news. Miss Lanie passed away last night. She went into cardiac arrest and we were unable to bring her back."

Alice was stunned. Her hand came up to her chest. It felt tight and she slowly took a breath in. "Thank you, Doctor Lee." Her hand holding the phone dropped to her lap and she stared unfocused at the carpet.

"Alice?" She heard Rain call. He had gotten up from the bed and was crouched down in front of her. She looked up into his concerned, hazel eyes. His hand reached out to caress her face and she realized she was crying. "My- my friend died last night," she choked out.

Rain opened his arms to embrace her and she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

The head of the NSO security team, Tiger, stared at him piercingly. Rain waved an arm down at himself. "How do I look?" Tiger huffed at him and crossed his arms. "I still think this is a bad idea, Rain." Rain pressed his lips together and shoved his hands into his jacket. "Would you let Zandy go out there alone?" He retorted.

Alice wanted to go back to her apartment to pack up hers and Daisy's things. Daisy's parents were too emotional from Daisy's passing and had asked Alice to send them her belongings. She also needed her stuff because with Danny still out there, it didn't seem safe outside Homeland. Rain had tried to convince her to let the task force or hire moving people to do it, but she wanted to do it herself.

Rain told Tiger he wanted to go with her. Tiger was not pleased, but he helped make a disguise for Rain. Rain was wearing dark jeans with boots and navy T-shirt under a black jacket. He had on a black hat and sunglasses as well. Rain was a big male though and still stood out especially if you looked closer at his facial features.

Tiger had order an escort team to go with them consisting of human task force members. They took two dark SUVs. Rain and Alice road in the backseat of one together. They held hands as they drove. Soon they were at her apartment and she peered out the window to look at her apartment. The task force insisted that they waited in the car until they had checked the area and cleared it. She noticed a blue city garbage truck outside. 'Hm, I thought trash day was on Mondays,' she thought absently.

There was a beep from a security radio receiver and a voice said, "All clear. They can head up."

They got out and Alice squeezed Rain's hand tightly. She tried not to think of last time she had been here. Soon they were upstairs in her apartment. The task force had brought up some cardboard boxes. Some of the officers offered their help to speed things along. Alice had them start on the kitchen and living room as she did her room and then Daisy's. It was a strange experience to her because it didn't seem like Daisy was gone, but she tried to accept it.

After a few hours of packing, it finally hit her when she looked at her apartment with most things in boxes except for the furniture. She was embarrassed when she burst into tears but Rain quickly embraced her to comfort her.

"Alright," he said as he rubbed a hand in circles on her back. "Someone can grab this stuff and bring it to Homeland. Let's head back."

Once her tears had calmed, they headed back down and got into the SUV. As they were driving, Alice blew her nose and tried to clean her face. When she had finished, she turned to Rain and sent a small smile. "Thank you for help, I really appreciate it," she said.

Rain reached out to hold her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly and looked like he was going to say something when a flash of blue from his window side caught her eye. It was the garbage truck from earlier and it was driving straight at them. She gasped in fright when it didn't slow down, and when it impacted the side of the SUV she screamed. There was loud yells and cursing up front. Tires screeched loudly as their car swerved. Time seem to slow as the SUV tilted, and then it crashed loudly as it rolled on its side.

Alice's whole body shook as she panted heavily. She was having a panic attack and she tried to slow her breathing. She heard Rain grunt as he shoved his shoulder to open the door of his side. Rain climbed up and out, but he reached back in for Alice. "Grab my hand," he growled. Alice looked at him to see blood trickling down the side of his head. She struggled with her seatbelt and then reached up to him. They got out, Rain holding her in both his arms tightly.

The task force members were all out of the cars and yelling loudly. It looked like they had the driver of the garbage truck secured on the ground. Rain strode over to the other unharmed SUV, intent on getting them in it when a loud shot rang out.

"Sniper on the roof," was shouted by one of the members.

Rain paused and stared down as his chest. He been shot and there was growing wetness on his chest. Alice gasped in horror and had lift up to touch his chest. It quickly stained red with his blood. He snarled and felt panic as he stumbled and fell of his knees. "Rain!" Alice cried out in alarm.

He collapsed to the side trying to keep his body from crashing onto hers. She struggled out his arms and leaned over his body laying on the ground. Tears filled her eyes and he struggled to reach up to wipe them away. She clunge on to his hand desperately.

More shots and shouts could be heard all around them. Suddenly the roar of motorcycles pierced the area. Alice looked up to see a group of them heading her way. She screamed as one headed straight for her and swung a bat at her head. She threw her arms up and howled as it came down on her and was flung to the side. Pain clouded her mind and she felt like passing out.

A hand yanked her up by the waist and she felt herself thrown onto a motorcycle. She was in too much pain and weakened to struggle.

* * *

Jenny paled and was stunned in horror as she looked at the video on the laptop in front of her. The crowded room with other New Species and humans lost focus to her as she realized the nightmare things had become.

Rain was in a coma recovering from his gunshot wound. The bullet had barely missed his heart but had punctured through his lung. There were other injured members but her only thoughts were on Alice.

Danny had hired a team to take Alice. He had then released a video of a tied up and beaten Alice on a chair. He demanded Jenny meet him or he would kill Alice.

Jenny shook in her chair, overcome with emotion. She vaguely heard Snow at her side snarling that he wouldn't let her go.

A loud bang was heard in the room, silencing it. Justice North stood up from his desk and looked furious. "This Danny," he growled out, "Said no cops, but we're NSO and we're going to take this bastard down!"

* * *

Jenny clenched her hands as she stood in front of a large warehouse building Danny had said was the meeting spot. Justice North had assured her that the building was surrounded by swat teams. Her going in was just supposed to be a cover as they crashed into the place.

She was terrified still and shook as she stepped forward. A door creaked open slowly and a large man beckoned her in.

Once she had stepped in and the door was closed behind her, the man grabbed her roughly by the bicep. He dragged her forward until they came to a stop.

Jenny felt sick at the site in front of her. Danny looked at her coldly as he stood next to a tied up Alice in a chair. She was unconscious.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by loud crashes. Swat had crashed in through the windows and were surrounding him. "You bitch," he howled. His hand jerked up and Jenny realized he was holding a gun in front of her. Time slowed and she thought it was going to be the end of her. Loud shots rang out and she realized that Danny's body had been filled with holes before he could put one in her.

Danny fell to the ground and she did as well, her knees giving out.

Jenny felt strong arms embrace and lift her. It was Snow.

His blue eyes looked fierce as he said firmly, "I got you."


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Alice strode into the break room, sitting at the table, and she dropped her lunch down onto it.

"What are you eating?" She exclaimed wrinkling her nose at what Jenny had in front of her.

"Cheese pizza with pickles and raspberries," Jenny replied back calmly.

Alice cringed and said, "Man, pregnancy is weird."

Jenny laughed and rubbed her baby bump. "I can't wait until it's your turn," she teased.

Alice twitched and dug into her lunch. She zoned out thinking how much things had changed. Jenny was two months into her pregnancy, but she was already very large and glowing. Apparently New Species babies grow at a much faster rate.

Rain and her were together or mated as the New Species called it. They lived in housing for mated couples. Jenny was down the street from them with Snow.

Alice was working with Jenny. The plan was for her to take over while Jenny was on maternity leave.

'It's been a wild year,' she thought to herself. Time had flown by.

She dropped her fork to lean back and rub at the ring on her left hand.

"Hey, what's up," Jenny asked looking at her curiously.

"I never thought I would be living out Daisy's fantasy of having a 'hot and juicy' New Species as a partner," she chuckled. Jenny laughed back in return.


End file.
